Yumi P. N. Moisson
}} 'Chloe is the main character from MasterGarmadon102's 'A Forgotten Era' series. She was once a villain at the beginning of the series but has since redeemed herself. Currently she is a hero, but still shows signs of her evil past. Backstory '''Chloe Paige Moisson was born into the Moisson family, known for their dark magical abilities, which she inherited from her father. Her mother (which she didn't really know, as she died when Chloe was young) had light magic, which has also been inherited by her, although she wasn't aware of this until 'Chloe's Return'. Before her corruption, Chloe was a ninja herself, being a master of dark magic. She was in a team (The Warrior's Guild of Ninjago) with her family, with her father and older cousin, along with other warriors not within her family. When she and the Warrior's Guild defeated a powerful demon, Chloe absorbed it's power (wearing Paige's necklace) and slowly became corrupted by it. A year after this occurred she was completely corrupted and began her quest of evil. Shortly after this she fought Jayden on top of a volcano, which she later fell into, burning her outfit and leaving scars all over her body. Over the span of three years she fought various battles with the newly reformed Warriors Guild of Ninjago, and she fought her final battle and with help redeemed herself. However she didn't trust this would last and sent herself to the Departed Realm to keep her from becoming evil once more. She only stayed there for 7 months, as her brother Jayden resurrected her, in a bid to give her another chance. Chloe objects, but doesn't send herself back, instead returning to Ninjago City as 'Paige Brooklyn'. This alias is short lived as Ethan later discovers her true identity, thus provoking her anger, once more turning her evil. She was defeated, and after having her evil drained away she was redeemed again. Chloe, unsure of what to do plans to run away, but The Dojo Master convinces her to stay and train at his dojo, with the help of Ethan apologising for his hateful words to her in the past. Chloe ditches her old staff for a new katana, creating it with her magic. A year later, she seems to have settled her debts, until her greatest enemy makes a return, killing her father. She is forced to fight her brother, who believed she was the one who killed their father. Eventually Master Gerald kicks her, Jayden, Katie and Natalie out of the dojo, but shortly after letting Chloe and Natalie back in, knowing what had happened. They later search for Jayden and Katie, resulting in another encounter with Draven. This ended in Chloe losing her left hand, and they met again later on, this time resulting in her demise. Personality Pre Corruption Before her corruption Chloe had a kind personality, being a supportive and loyal towards her friends, but later became secretive leading up to total corruption. She also had a great sense of humour and was quite a sarcastic person. During Corruption # Sanity begins chipping away and Chloe becomes distant from most of her family (excluding Natalie and Will). # Evil starts to develop. # Sanity starts to crack and evil begins to show. # Sanity is now gone and develops a desire for revenge. # Evil has almost taken over her personality, and begins doing things she wouldn't previously do. # Desire for revenge grows further and is fully transformed, but her original personality remains buried deep inside her heart, but fragmented. Post Corruption When Jayden resurrected her she became emotionally unstable and wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, hating him for bringing her back. After fighting Jayden and Ethan once more and having her evil drained away Chloe's personality soon changed, being close to her original persona, but having regret for her past actions and attempting to 'bottle up' these feelings. After her initial resurrection, her personality began to stabilise again, being almost identical to that of her original persona, albeit smarter. Appearance Pre Corruption Before the events of 'The Lord of Dark Magic' she had blonde hair with blue eyes, which turned purple when she used her dark magic. She wore a blue kimono and a necklace, that her mother once wore. During Corruption Her corruption not only drastically twisted her personality but also her appearance in various stages. # No physical changes occur until evil starts developing inside her. # Eyes begin flickering purple while fighting evil growing inside her. # Skin begins turning pale. # Eyes are permanently purple and skin is completely pale. # Teeth become sharp and pointy # Receives burns from volcano and survives, but leaves scars and hair turns black. Chloe (Corruption Pt. 2).png|Eyes begin flickering purple and evil starts growing... Chloe (Corruption Pt. 3).png|Sanity is cracking, and signs of evil are beginning to show... Chloe (Corruption Pt. 4).png|Teeth have sharpened, a desire for revenge grows... Chloe (Corruption Pt. 5).png|Desire for revenge grows further and is fully transformed. Her insanity takes over. Resurrected Upon her resurrection by her brother Jayden, Chloe's hair turned blonde again, but initially still wore her old and torn military outfit, but later gave herself a 'makeover' after deciding not to return to the Departed Realm. She re-did her hair into a bun tied with purple chopsticks with two white streaks of hair as a fringe. She wore a purple hoodie with a pink shirt underneath, also wearing a black skirt, long white socks and black shoes. Current Currently she wears a black and purple gi, similar to that belonging to Master Gerald. She has a metal left hand due to having her original hand sliced off by Draven in battle. Abilities Dark Magic Her dominant form of magic she possesses. Dark magic is generally assoicated with the essence of destruction and allows her to throw powerful balls of it at an oncoming attacker, along with dark lightning. Bigger spells that cannot be memorised by her or that are bigger and require time and effort to set up need Chloe to use her spell book. Light Magic A less dominant form of magic that Chloe possesses. It is the polar opposite of dark magic and is generally associated with the essence of creation. It's abilities are similar to that of dark magic, giving Chloe the ability to throw balls of light magic toward and attacker, but it can also give her the ability to create things of out nothing. Demonic Magic Can be confused with dark magic, but this allows Chloe to travel between a limited range of the sixteen realms. This can also allow her to perform rituals such as banishment to the departed realm and resurrection. However this is currently dormant in her and can only be triggered by more magic or the beginning of a major ritual. Having too much of it was the cause of her evil. Spinjitsu Other than her magic, Chloe can do Spinjitsu. It is purple in colour, as dark magic is her dominant ability, however she has no known 'element'. Weaponry Chloe is a versatile fighter and can use various weapons. She commonly uses a katana or some form of sword, although during her corruption she had a staff which she later destroyed before leaving for the departed realm. She makes a new katana after redeeming herself again, and currently is her primary weapon. Age In majority of the 'A Forgotten Era' series, she is twenty one. Despite this however, in appearance she looks to be seventeen. This is probably due to the fact that she is part demon, meaning her aging is slower. She is only ten years older than the current ninja (Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, etc.). This would mean she is twenty six in the Ninjago pilot episodes. Relationships Main article: Chloe Moisson's Relationships Trivia * Chloe's middle name 'Paige' is the name of her mother. * Chloe is 7 years older than Katie, 5 years older than Jayden, and 2 years younger than Natalie. * She is approximately 20 years younger than both of her parents. * She is the strongest dark magic user in her family. She also has part Magic Demon blood, which gives her the ability to harness dark magic to its full potential. * She is extremely tall, measuring 6' 2'' (or 187cm) in height. * This may be due to her half demon blood, which means her aging and growth differs from normal humans. * Her half demon blood also changes other genes in her, one of which makes her tears of sadness appear as a purple liquid, but in anger they appear as purple fire. * She is a reincarnation of Phillip Moisson. * She was once the girlfriend of Jeane Barnes prior to her corruption, and broke up with him (unwillingly) after losing her sanity and turning evil. * She is a terrible liar (usually). * Chloe loses her left hand in 'A Family Divided', after having it chopped off by Draven. She then creates a new hand using scrap metal and her magic. * Chloe's Katana being blue was accidental, but ended up being the final design. The lettering was also going to be a darker blue, but again accidentally turned out red. Gallery Chloe Terrified.png|Scared out of her wits in 'A Family Divided' Chloe Real Life.png|In her casual clothes (made using Azalea's Dolls) Chloe (CR).png|As she appears in 'Chloe's Return' Chloe (Fully Corrupted).png|Fully corrupted (appears in series from 'Corruption - Part 1' up to 'The Lord of Dark Magic') Chloe Not Amused.jpg|Not amused (made using Pixlr) Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Masters of Light Magic Category:Warriors Guild of Ninjago Members Category:Moisson Family Category:Ex Villains Category:Redeemed characters Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Demons